


I'm a great cook, thank you very much

by ashxtodd



Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Alfred is the judge, Basically the batfam go on to a game show, Established Relationship, Jason Todd is a good cook, M/M, They don't tell his last name to the media, are we surprised though?, in which they have to make gingerbread men, its a cooking show basically, so they think it's a random guy, the media knows jason and tim are dating, they just dont know jason is jason todd, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: "So Alfred has told us that you're part of the family. So have you two talked about marriage yet?" The host asks, wiggling his eyebrows.Jason feels his face getting hot "I-I mean the topic has never come up" He offers.OR: In which the batfam go on a cooking show and they have to make gingerbread men and Alfred's the judge. Meanwhile the host is trying to find the real tea.PROMPT: Gingerbread
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	I'm a great cook, thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> there's not much to this tbh. I couldn't think of anything else so i wrote this oof.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Cooking Showdown! Tonight our guests are the Wayne's!" The host introduces and the crowd sitting claps. "The aim for today is to make gingerbread men. The Wayne's have been divided into four teams, who will all make these gingerbread men. The winner will win based on presentation and taste" 

"The teams are as followed" He starts before turning around. "Team one, Dick and Damian" He says pointing at their work station. Dick offers the camera and the audience a charming smile - making all the females in the crowd melt. Meanwhile Damian's emotion is hard to decipher, but it's visible that he thinks everyone else here are amateurs. "Team two! Bruce and Duke" The camera then zooms into them. Duke smiles and waves like a little kid, while Bruce (like Dick) gives a smile. 

"Next we have team three, Cassandra and Stephanie" Cass gives a small smile, while Steph does a hair flip and smiles charmingly at the camera while also saying _Heyyy_. "And last but not least, Tim and Jason!" Jason shifts uncomfortably and manages to give an awkward smile. 

The host then turns back to the camera and the audience. "Today our judge is Alfred Pennyworth! The Wayne butler" The crowd claps as Alfred walks in. 

"Contestants have two hours to prepare they're gingerbread men. So let the time begin!"   
  


Instantly Jason picks up the recipe, as the host goes on to interview Alfred. 

"Okay so what do we do first?" Tim inquires, looking at Jason, as he reads the instructions. 

_Ingredients:_

_\- 3 cups of sugar_

_\- 2 teaspoon ginger_

_\- 1 teaspoon cinnamon_

_-1 teaspoon baking soda_

_-1/4 teaspoon nutmeg_

_-1/4 teaspoon salt_

_-3/4 cup softened butter_

_-3/4 cup firmly packed brown sugar_

_-1/2 cup molasses_

_-1 egg_

_\- teaspoon vanilla extract_

_1. Mix flour, ginger, cinnamon, baking soda, nutmeg and salt in large bowl. Set aside. Beat butter and brown sugar in large bowl with electric mixer on medium speed until light and fluffy. Add molasses, egg and vanilla;mix well. Gradually beat in flour mixture on low speed until well mixed. Press dough into a thick flat disk. Wrap in plastic wrap. Refrigerate 4 hours or overnight (but due to limited time, refrigerators by Star Labs have been provided to make the process quicker so it will take 30 minutes)_

"Uh so you go get the flour, ginger, cinnamon, baking soda, nutmeg and salt. I'll go get the butter and brown sugar" Jason says, putting the instructions back on the counter.

Tim nods and they go their separate ways. Jason goes to the fridge and takes out the butter, puttin it in the microwave for thirty seconds. While the butter softens, he heads to Tim's direction, to the cabinet he thinks the sugar might be. 

Tim gets up, taking the salt and baking soda to the main counter. Meanwhile he takes out the sugar and runs towards the microwave, taking out the butter - which thankfully didn't melt all the way. 

He puts his supplies on the counter and goes to get the electric mixer and cups. _God damn this is already stressful_. 

When he returns, Tim is putting in his ingredients into a bowl and another bowl right on Jason's place. "Here" He says, giving his boyfriend a cup. 

Tim looks up at him and smiles. "Thanks" he says before returning back to the task at hand. 

Jason starts putting in his ingredients as well. 

While he mixes his bowl, from the corner of his eye he watches Tim disappear. 

When Tim does come back, he has an egg, molasses and vanilla extract. By now his batter is also light and fluffy, so he turns to Tim and nods to him - implying that he can put the stuff inside the bowl. 

While Jason mixes the extra ingredients, Tim's head is in his palm and he watches him intently. Jason smiles. "Have you decided the colors for the frosting?" He asks. 

"Well, white definitely. Was thinking of black and red as well" Tim says cheekily. 

"Add yellow to it as well" Jason says, with an amused smile on his face. 

"Yes sir!" Tim says giving Jason a salute. 

He rolls his eyes. "Come on babybird, put the flour mixture in now" 

"All of it?" Tim asks. 

"No, in portions" He says. 

Tim does as he's told and both of them finish doing it in ten minutes. They take out the dough from the bowl and press it into a thick flat disk and then wrap it in plastic wrap before putting it in the fridge. They start cleaning up their work space and in a matter of minutes it's all clean. 

At the moment, Damian and Dick are fighting over how much 3/4 is and how Dick is doing it wrong. While Bruce and Duke also put the dough in the fridge. Steph and Cass though are still putting in the flour. 

"I'll make the icing, you can chill" Tim says, going to the fridge to get supplies for the icing.

As Tim works, the host comes over to their station. "Jason, Tim, how's it going?"

"Alright, how about you?" Jason asks. 

"Good good, thanks for asking. So I have a question for you Jason, how did you manage to steal Tim's heart?" The host asks. 

Jason chuckles, scratching his neck. "Honestly, I don't know. But we started off hated each other and then we became friends slowly. Then I just slipped and fell hard for him. It was killing me so much but then Stephanie helped me and well yeah" Jason tries to explain. 

"So are you saying that the credit goes to Stephanie?" The host asks. 

"Yeah, but Tim here says he fell for me when we were in the phase of hating each other but he was too scared of saying anything. So Stephanie wingmaning me definitely helped getting us together" He says. 

"Jason!" Tim hisses. "You weren't supposed to tell that!" He wails.

Jason turns his head to his boyfriend and smirks. "Sorry babe, it had to be done" 

"I hate you" Tim mumbles under is breath. 

Jason turns towards the camera. "He doesn't" he whispers. 

"So Alfred has told us that you're part of the family. So have you two talked about marriage yet?" The host asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jason feels his face getting hot "I-I mean the topic has never come up" He offers. 

Thankfully Tim saves him. "Jay, I think it's time to take the thing out" 

"Well, good luck on your gingerbread men" the host says, before going off to Dick and Damian. 

Jason takes out the dough from the fridge and removes it from the plastic wrap. He spreads flour on the counter, before putting the dough on top of the flour and then rolling it. After it's rolled, he takes out the cutter shaped like a gingerbread man and starts cutting them. Tim puts the cookies on top of baking sheets which are on a baking dish. 

When they're done cutting out all the gingerbread men, they put them into the oven. 

He then helps Tim put the cold icing in plastic bags. They have four colors; white, red, black and yellow. They put the smallest tip at the end of each bag of frosting. 

Within ten minutes, the gingerbread men are made, so Tim carefully takes them out, wearing a pair of baking gloves. They let them cool on the main counter for two minutes, before they each start decorating them with the frosting. 

* * *

When they time comes, Jason and Tim's gingerbread men are neatly put on a plate on the main counter. They're gingerbread men being dressed as Red Robin and Red Hood. 

Dick and Damian's gingerbread cookies are undercooked. 

Bruce and Duke's aren't decorated properly. 

Cass and Steph's has too much sugar. 

When Alfred comes over to their counter, they're both very anxious. 

Alfred looks at their gingerbread cookies and smiles, knowing exactly what they mean. So he takes a bite out of the top one. He chews it for a bit. And then he finally comes up with his conclusion. 

"These are perfect, well done Master Timothy and Master Jason" He says. 

Both Tim and Jason squeal in excitement. Jason kisses Tim on the lips - just a peck because PDA sucks. "I love you so much!" Jason says, hugging Tim. 

"I love you too" Tim mumbles in Jason's chest. 

As they pull away the host comes up to them. "Congratulations guys! But I must know, why is it that you guys have red Bat symbols and Red Robin's logo on these?" 

Both Tim and Jason smile at each other sheepishly. "Oh it's for Red Hood and Red Robin for keeping our part of Gotham safe, you know" Tim says grinning. 

"Well then folks! That's it for today!" The host ends the show, while Tim and Jason walk hand in hand, happily backstage. Even if this is a pointless victory, it's still something. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed this shitty thing lmaoo


End file.
